


You Better Hope Something Good (Happens To You)

by Blackparade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward first encounters, BAMF Peggy Carter, Confessions of love, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medeling Clint, and Nat, and also Sam, mentions of abuse, self-deprecating image, supportive Peggy and Angie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackparade/pseuds/Blackparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky feels like an absolute idiot. First, he asks a complete stranger to protect him, then when he takes a good look at his savior, he finds that the man is an actual God. Bright blue eyes. Wavy golden blonde hair. And those muscles. Holy shit. He's brought back into the moment by a soft hand on his shoulder, and looks to see his guardian angel giving him a concerned look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Better Hope Something Good (Happens To You)

"Oh come on, Steve. It's just an end of the summer party. There'll be booze and free food and I'll be there, so that's always a plus."

Steve is really not in the mood for parties. However, once Natasha has made up her mind on a matter, there really can be no argument. She's been trying to convince him to go to this stupid thing since they had both shown up at work this morning. He figures he can probably convince Sam to accompany him for when Nat inevitably sneaks off with Clint.

"Alright. I'll go." He has to smile at the exuberant excitement that comes across his friends face at those words.

"REALLY!?" She looks genuinely surprised.

"I could use a night out." He truly believes it. For the past four months, he hasn't really left his apartment for much other than work. Sam and Nat were the only two people he actively tried to associate with.

"It's about time! I've missed my partner in crime. I'll finally be able to be your wing-man though." And there it was. The reason he always declined to go with Nat to any of these things.

"That's out of the question." He immediately flinches at the severity in his voice. He also knows that Nat means well. She only ever means well when she is passing along some beautiful girl's number to him. And he knows damn well that he's been insufferable and kind of depressing to be around for quite a while now, but not without good reason.

"Steve."

"Look, I just want to have a few drinks with you and Sam, and not worry about anything else." His voice changes to something much more earnest, and Natasha seems to understand that this is the end of this conversation.

"Alright. That's fair. I'm picking you up at 8:30. Wear something sexy."

What has he gotten himself into.

\----------

Bucky is just trying to enjoy the sandwich he made himself for lunch and get caught up on Game Of Thrones, when Clint comes bursting in through the front door of their shared brownstone. He's talking animatedly to someone (most likely Natasha) on his cellphone.

"I will be there right at nine, Tasha. Don't worry. Love you too. Bye."

He drops the phone on a side table, and then in true form, eyes Bucky's sandwich.

"Is that roast beef?"  
"You want the other half?" Bucky breathes out a small chuckle.  
Clint's eyes go comically bright then.   
"This is why your my best friend."

They both laugh as Clint grabs the food offered to him, and then hops over the arm of the couch to sit across from Bucky.

"You taking Natasha somewhere nice tonight?"  
"Nah. She's dragging me to some huge end of the season party at Tony Stark's mansion." 

Clint is acting like he can't be bothered with any parties, but his voice betrays him. Natasha is the first and only woman that Bucky has ever heard Clint say 'the words' to. He finds a small smile spread across his lips at the thought of how happy those two make one another.

"I can never pass up an opportunity for free booze though."

Bucky lets another small laugh ghost over his lips as Clint struggles to keep the contents of the sandwich from spilling all over him.  
He clears his throat then, and asks,  
"You think she'd mind if I tagged along?"

Clint is sporting a God honest maniacal smile then.  
"Are you shitting me!? She's been wanting for us three to hang out for months! She already loves you thanks to all the nice things I've said about you, and 'cause you've been my best pal since we were five."

"You're such a sap, Barton." He is truly lucky to call the man his best friend. Lord knows he has helped Bucky through the horrors that the past few months had wrought on their normally carefree existence. 

"I can't believe you're actually going to come! The universe has been restored to balance." Clint is on his feet again typing out a text to Nat that he will be bringing Bucky along with him, and acting like a child on Christmas.

He doesn't look up from the phone, nor does he stop bouncing and smiling, as he begins speaking again,  
"We're going to set it on fire tonight, bud. This'll be so good for you!"

Bucky sure hopes so.

\----------

Steve is only vaguely aware of how dangerously close he is cutting it with the time as he paces back and forth in his room in only a worn out Mets t-shirt and pair of old sweats. He had almost the entirety of his closet spread across his bed, still wondering begrudgingly why he had agreed to this in the first place. 

He stops his pacing to sit in the armchair directly across from his bed. A small grin finds it's way on his lips, as he remembers all the mornings he would wake to find Peggy sitting in the chair, reading a worn out paperback, or video chatting friends or family, or just smiling back at him. The ache he feels in his heart isn't anything like it used to be. He will always love her. He has no doubt about that. However, his life was still here with the National Guard in New York. Letting her go to take the lead seat in her hometown of Los Angeles's premier detective agency was one of the hardest things he's ever done, but she was once again living with her childhood best friend Angie Martinelli, and has begun to see a man named Daniel Sousa, who has since gotten his seal of approval. He is a good man, and he makes Peggy happy, and that is enough for Steve. He feels even luckier that she has stayed in his life in the capacity they share now, as one of his closest friends.

As if ordained by fate, his phone starts ringing, and Peggy's name appears on his screen. He answers with FaceTime, and forgets the tense feelings he had been harboring about the party as soon as he sees her smile.

"You always seem to know when I'm having a dilemma, Peggy,"  
She lets out a beautiful laugh, and gives him a sympathetic smile.  
"Actually, Natasha gave me a call. She knew you would need a little support."  
Steve can't find it in him to be angry. Few people care more for him than Nat.  
"I can't decide what to wear."  
He runs a hand over the back of his neck in embarrassment, until Peggy speaks again,  
"Alright then, let me see the options."  
She looks over her shoulder then, "Angie? Come help me pick out an outfit for Steve!"  
The bubbly laugh he hears grows louder as Angie comes into frame.  
"Seriously Rogers, you can handle a battlefield with ease, but this type of thing trips you up?"  
He laughs wholeheartedly at her. The girl always says whatever is on her mind.   
"I wasn't blessed with your social graces, Angie."  
He turns around so they can see the possible outfits spread across the covers.  
Angie seems to be deep in thought.  
"Wear the white V-neck, and.... Those dark blue straight cut jeans."  
She turns to Peggy, who is nodding in agreement.  
"That'll give you the rugged soldier look. It'll make your blue eyes pop too."  
He has to agree with her.   
"I've got to go check on that casserole, it was really good to see you Steve!"   
He says thank you and goodbye to Angie as she exits the frame and looks at Peggy again.  
She is just smiling knowingly at him.  
"I want you to really, truly have a good time at this party tonight Steve. Promise me. I'm not expecting you to call me with news of an engagement, but don't shut yourself out to all the possibilities around you."  
She always knows exactly what to say. He lets out a breath he feels he probably has been holding since she left.  
"I promise, Peg. I'm going to have a good time tonight. I'm...... GOING TO GET MY ASS KICKED IF I DON'T GET DRESSED SOON."  
She is laughing at him again,  
"I'll talk to you later, love."  
"Bye, Peggy."

Steve is nervous again, but for reasons that all have to do with Natasha not appreciating being made to wait. He throws on the outfit Angie picked out, combs back his hair, throws on a pair of black boat shoes, takes a good look in the mirror, and then is on his way out the door.

\----------

Bucky is standing in front of the bathroom mirror, and feeling very anxious. He hates feeling like a shell of the fun, out-going, sassy man he was not all that long ago, but the scars he wears are evidence that so much has changed. It wasn't his metal arm. He was proud of his service in Iraq. Most of the time he spent over there was in a refugee camp, with children who had been torn away from their homes and lives by the fighting. He would spend entire afternoons with the men in his unit, playing baseball with the kids. The bomb that took his arm, took only that. No one in his unit suffered any casualties, and his prosthetic was one of the first of its kind, connecting directly to the nerve lines in his shoulder, giving him the full functionality of a normal limb. He could only count it all as a blessing.

The worst pain came after he returned to New York.

When he came home from the hospital after his honorable discharge, and Purple Heart bestowment, Clint helped him find a job as a personal trainer at a local VA, where he had befriended Sam Wilson. The man helped him through his lingering PTSD, and they shared the bond of battle.  
He started seeing Brock Rumlow shortly after, and at first, the man was wonderful. He made Bucky feel strong and attractive. Things got very ugly, very fast though, as he started to become very possessive, getting terrifyingly angry when Bucky would make plans with Sam, and hating that Bucky lived and spent most of his time with Clint. Bucky cut things off shortly afterwards.  
The day everything reached a climax comes back to Bucky in horrifying detail then.  
He had went out for a jog one morning after Clint had left for the store. As he made it back to the apartment, he took the alley beside the building to come in the back entrance, so he could kick off his dirty shoes in the mud room. That back room opened up into the kitchen, where he put the kettle on to make tea, and then left the room to check his phone. He came back into the kitchen, and registered the presence of someone else in the room.  
"I've been waiting all morning for you to get back."  
He shot around to find Brock standing there with a murderous look on his face.  
"You made a mistake sweetie. You won't get any better than me."  
Without warning, he stepped forward, and hit Bucky hard in the gut, knocking the air out of him. Bucky stumbled back, and found himself pinned against the refrigerator. Brock came at him again, and hit him in his ribs. He fell to the floor in pain, but took the opportunity to swipe Brock's legs out from under him. He tried to get away, but Brock grabbed his ankles, and turned him around so Bucky was pinned on his back underneath him.  
"Such a pretty boy. So fucking pretty. You ain't gonna be soon."  
Bucky threw up his knee, and landed a devastating blow in Rumlow's groin. The man rolled off of him, and Bucky took the opportunity to shoot up and grab the now screaming kettle, and without hesitation, poured it onto his attacker's face. As Brock howled in agony, Bucky ran from the apartment, and by the grace of God, ran right into Clint, who had just returned from his errands.  
"CLINT...." Bucky was clinging to his friend.  
Just then, Brock came hurdling down the front steps towards them, but in one swift punch from Barton, was out cold on the ground.

Bucky is shocked back into the moment when his phone lights up with a text from Clint telling him they'll be leaving in about ten minutes.

He throws on the loose white shirt and denim jacket he had picked out, and ties his hair back in a bun, letting a single long strand frame his face. He allows himself a small smile. Brock is still behind bars, Clint will be with him the whole night, and a very minuscule voice inside him dares comment that he looks good in this outfit.

He grabs his phone and wallet, takes another deep breath, and goes downstairs to find Clint.

\----------

"I'm sorry I called Peggy behind your back."  
The ride to Sam's up to this point has been very quiet. Nat is avoiding eye contact with Steve, like he even really has it in him to be angry with her. She, one of only maybe five people who still tolerates his depressing ass.  
"I should be thanking you actually."  
She dares look at Steve to find a hint of a smirk on his face.  
That immediately eases her nerves.  
"What's the dopey grin for?"  
"I got some really good advice."  
She reaches over and pats him on the shoulder. Staying in true fashion though,  
"Does this mean you'll finally ask Maria out for dinner and a movie?"  
He just laughs. Natasha is so stubborn.  
"Okay, if not Maria, what about Sharon? She'd love to go jogging with you at the ass crack of dawn."  
He lightly punches her arm then.  
"Let's just see how this party goes first."

They pull up in front of Sam's, and Natasha blows the horn. He hops in the car a few moments later, and because of course he would, asks Steve,  
"So buddy. You ask Maria out yet?"

Why is he friends with these people again?

\----------

"Holy shit. There's like a thousand people here."  
Clint stands staring in wonder at the huge building in front of him.   
"How the Hell did Natasha get invited?"  
Bucky notices a few people already looking at his arm, but it doesn't really phase him anymore.  
Clint just keeps staring in awe at the mansion.  
"All of Stark's parties are pretty much a Gatsby-esque free for all. All of Manhattan shows up basically."  
"He's alright with a bunch of strangers tearing around his home?"  
Clint barks out a laugh then,   
"He's got like ten more, so..."  
With that, they make their way in through the large entrance.

The place is huge. Two long staircases line both walls, which open up to a massive hallway, that leads out to an even bigger courtyard. There are people everywhere. Clint pulls out his phone as it's ringing, Natasha's name flashing on the screen. 

"Hi babe. We're here. Stay where you are. We'll come and find you. Bye."

He hands Bucky his phone and makes a dart for the bathroom.

"She's on the far end of the courtyard. Right beside the pool. You head over there while I take care of business."

Bucky pockets both phones, and smacks Clint on the side of the head playfully.  
"Didn't I tell you to go before we left?"  
Clint makes a 'whatever' kind of face.   
"Yeah, yeah. Just go find Nat and get yourself a drink, Captain Buzzkill."

Bucky already has his back turned as he flips him the bird, but sets out to find Natasha.   
He really can't get past just how big this place is. The music is loud and a bit too dub step for his liking, but it's a beautiful night, and the bar seems to be stacked with only the best, so maybe tonight won't be so bad.  
Just as he allows himself some enjoyment however, the universe slaps him in the face with a dose of reality.  
On the other side of the pool, are Jack Rollins, and never being to far in toe from the Neanderthal, is Grant Ward. Rollins was always really shady, and is probably some kind of drug kingpin, and Ward is just flat out psychotic. These men also both want Bucky dead for getting their boy thrown in jail.  
He whips around so his back is facing them, and fishes his phone out of his pocket. He frantically dials Clint's number, but his heart drops into his stomach when he feels the man's phone vibrating in his pocket, remembering Clint passing it off to him just a few minutes before.  
He slowly turns around, and finds that the spot the two had just been standing in vacated. He searches frantically for them, and is horrified to see them rounding the pool, cutting him off from darting back towards Clint's direction. They still seem not to have noticed him, but surely would notice if he started ramming through the crowd to escape, and are now getting dangerously close. He has no time to process what he's doing before he's tapping on some random man's shoulder. He keeps his eyes on the two men closing in as he begins to speak, his voice displaying all the fear he's feeling in that moment.  
"This is going to sound really strange, but those two guys coming this way probably want to put a knife in my throat, so please pretend like you know me."   
He's thankful that the man doesn't ask questions, and is pleasantly surprised when he's pulled into a very muscular embrace.

\----------

Steve can hear the sheer terror in the man's voice as he speaks, and when he glances in the direction he's looking, he sees two very intimidating men heading their way. Not one to turn away from a cry for help, he wraps the slightly smaller man in his arms, pressing him close to his chest, and rubbing circles into his back, as if he is his oldest friend, but never takes his eyes off the two thuggish men. He waits until they're completely out of sight, and then remembers that he has a complete stranger wrapped in his arms. He loosens his hold on the man, and gathers his thoughts to speak.

"They left. Looks like they left the party completely actually."  
The mystery man turns to face him, and Steve feels his insides flutter, because he's completely overwhelmed by how gorgeous this man is, and.... That's a new and surprising development. He can't ever remember being this attracted to a guy before. It's not an unwelcome feeling though. This man truly is breathtaking, and he seems completely rattled. Steve places a soft hand on his shoulder.

Bucky feels like an absolute idiot. First, he asks a complete stranger to protect him, then when he takes a good look at his savior, he finds that the man is an actual God. Bright blue eyes. Wavy golden blonde hair. And those muscles. Holy shit. He's brought back into the moment by a soft hand on his shoulder, and looks to see his guardian angel giving him a concerned look. 

Use your words Barnes.  
"I.... Thank you. I lost my friend and when I saw those two I freaked out, because like, I really don't feel like being murdered tonight, and I'm sorry I was so forward...."  
The man lets out a small laugh, and squeezes his arm.   
"It's all good. They looked fucking terrifying. Who are they?"

Bucky isn't given a chance to respond, because,  
"Steve, I..... Bucky! What's going on, man?"  
Bucky recognizes that voice. A smile lights up his face as he sees Sam walking toward them. Sam throws an arm around each of them.

"I didn't know you guys knew each other!"

Bucky is smiling sheepishly. He blushes when he looks over to see, Steve, as Sam called him, smiling brightly at him.

"We don't actually."  
Steve still has his hand rested on his arm, when Sam says,  
"Well let's get some drinks and introductions then."

They all walk back to the table, where Bucky sees Natasha sitting.  
She jumps up as soon as she sees them all approaching.  
"Boys! Where have you been? Have either of you seen....James! How are you?"  
He has a sense of déjà vu, because he just did this with Sam, but wraps her in a hug regardless.  
"Hi Natasha. Clint should be here any minute."  
The look on Steve's face is entirely to comical.  
"You're the best buddy Clint said he was bringing?"  
"Small world, I guess." Sam pipes up beside him.  
"I'm going to grab a Stella for all of us. I'll be right back."  
Bucky smiles at Sam as he walks away. Then, he turns to Steve, and gives him an apologetic smile.  
"Sorry. The names' James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky."  
Steve shakes his hand, and takes notice of the small blush on his cheeks.  
"Steve Rogers. It's a pleasure."  
Natasha places a hand on Bucky's shoulder and gives it a squeeze.  
"Steve is MY best friend. He can be an insufferable asshole sometimes, but he's my insufferable asshole."  
Bucky feels all the fear and tension from a few moments ago melt away, and breathes out an honest laugh.

Sam returns to the table, just as Clint arrives. He places a kiss on Natasha's cheek, and takes his phone back from Bucky. 

"Steve! I didn't know you would be here tonight!"  
Steve smiles at Clint. He then gives Natasha a playful glare.  
"This one dragged me along."  
Sam hands everyone their drinks, even having one for Clint, who salutes him appreciatively, and then Sam claps Steve hard on the back of his shoulder.  
"And you forced me to come. You hypocrite! It's Bucky here I'm surprised to see. What made you decide to grace us all with your presence tonight?"  
Bucky gives a shy smile to the group as they all sit, and he for the hundredth time that night blushes, as Steve holds out his seat for him, and then takes the one next to him.  
"Nothing good was on TV." He says almost as a question. He really doesn't want to look like a boring ass hermit in front of McDreamy, but is relieved when he hears a wonderful laugh leave Steve's lips. Sam strikes up a conversation with Nat and Clint then, so Steve turns to face Bucky again.

"So I know Sam because he takes the same jogging route as me. How do you two know one another?" Steve asks Bucky.  
"We both work at the VA together. He helped me when I got back from Iraq after my I lost my arm."  
Steve feels a faint blush rise to his cheeks then. He had been so entranced by some of Bucky's.... other features.... that he had not noticed the metal arm.  
"Can I?" He finds himself slowly reaching for the arm.  
Bucky's heart starts beating quicker, but Steve has not given him any reason to be nervous thus far.  
"Go ahead."  
Steve gently caresses the metal arm. It feels so real.  
"It's kind of really beautiful."  
Bucky's heart aches with how gentle Steve is being, and he really appreciates that Steve is being so nonchalant in regards to the arm. Not overly sympathetic, or giving him a guilty look.  
"I served in Afghanistan. Never had to deal with anything like this though. How did it happen, if you don't mind?"  
"Not at all. I was stationed at a refugee camp with the other guys in my unit. It was a lone operative. Snuck up on us, and I happened to be the closest to him, so I tried to shield the others. No one else was seriously injured, including the children, so I can only count it as a horribly disguised blessing."  
Steve suddenly squeezed his metal hand.   
"That's pretty fucking amazing."  
Bucky surprises himself with a snort, and then is blushing yet again.  
"Thank you."

Bucky is pulled from his Steve filled fantasies when he hears someone speak his name.   
"I'm sorry, what?"  
Clint is giving him a shit-eating smirk. Bucky may or may not kick him underneath the table.  
Sam is also smirking as he repeats,  
"I was saying that it's pretty hard to believe that you and Steve haven't met, since you are both gigantic pains in my ass when we jog together."  
Steve makes an offended noise.  
"What the Hell are you talking about, Wilson?"  
"Your inhuman ass always running circles around me. To make it worse, every time he does, I get a smug ass voice in my ear saying, 'on your left'"  
Bucky laughs in spite of himself. He looks to Steve, and tells him with maybe a little to much amusement,  
"I do the same exact thing. Only on the right. Mama taught me good manners, what can I say?"  
The laugh that passes Steve's lips is one of the most beautiful things that Bucky has ever heard.  
"You both listen to the shittiest music, too."  
It's Bucky's turn to pull the offended face, because artists like The Supremes and Jerry Lee Lewis are legendary.  
"I'm an oldies guy. Can't really stand the newer electronic and house music."  
Bucky wants to applaud Steve.  
"Thank you! It's a bunch of noise if you ask me!"   
Natasha is smiling at both of them.  
"You boys sure you haven't met before. Or that you weren't born in the twenties?"  
Steve flips her off.  
She doesn't back down.   
"It's true! Peggy always said you were old-fashioned. Who even still has a landline, Steven?"  
He rolls his eyes exasperatingly at her.  
Sam laughs at him then, and once again smacks him on the back of the shoulder.  
"It's the truth man. I'm sorry. That's why it's been so hard to set you up with a good girl."  
SMACK. There it is. Bucky's dream guy is straight. And old-fashioned.  
He should have known better, but still can't help but deflate at the news. 

Steve has his head rested in his palm, and his face isn't hiding how annoyed he is at all.  
"I just haven't found the right person."

Steve notices a shift in Bucky's demeanor. He is keeping his head down, and not smiling anymore. He suddenly remembers the events from earlier that night.  
"So Bucky. Who were the two terrors earlier?"

Bucky almost forgot. Then, he suddenly becomes very tense again. Steve must notice this, because he gives him a reassuring smile.  
"Jack Rollins and Grant Ward."  
Clint and Sam both almost spit out their drinks.   
Clint looks like he's about to murder someone, and Sam doesn't look much better.  
Clint grabs Bucky's arm, and makes him face him.  
"Bucky. They were here?"  
Bucky starts to speak, but doesn't get very far, as Sam interjects.  
"Did they say anything? Threaten you?"  
Clint is looking around frantically. He turns to Bucky again, and starts inspecting him like a mother would a child.  
"Did they do anything? I swear to God if they fucking did anything..."  
Bucky swats his hands away.  
"I'm fine. I saw them coming, and Steve just happened to be around to keep me safe. Clint. It's alright. They didn't even see me."  
Clint lets out a labored sigh. He gathers himself, and then smiles at Steve.  
"Thank you."  
Steve nods, and then raises his eyebrows at Bucky.  
"What did these guys do that has you all so antsy?"  
Bucky stares directly at the table. This shouldn't be so hard to talk about. He had his arm blown off for fuck's sake.   
"It's what I did, actually. I was attacked by their pal, Brock Rumlow. We.... We were dating for awhile, and he started to get really jealous of Sam and Clint, and never wanted to let me out of his sight. He waited for me one morning in our home, and tried to beat the crap out of me. I gave the bastard second-degree burns from my tea kettle, only after he broke two of my ribs and ruptured my stomach."

Steve feels an unmitigated, seething hatred for the three men suddenly. Only knowing him an hour at most, he can tell Bucky is the best type of person. Selfless and sweet, and damn. He is totally gone for this guy.

"You should have told me that! What fucking pricks! I would have kicked their asses for you!"  
Clint and Sam make noises of agreement.

Bucky suddenly feels boxed in. Sam always says in these moments, it's best to get out of himself. Get some air.  
"I'm gonna run to the little boys room. I'll be back."  
Clint automatically gets to his feet.  
"I'll go with you. Make sure you're okay."  
Bucky gives him a pleading look.  
Clint recognizes it immediately.  
"I'll be fine. Promise."  
Clint squeezes his shoulder, then watches as Bucky darts away.

"I'm gonna follow him."  
Steve stands up quickly, and grabs Clint's wrist.  
"I'll go. You stay here with Nat. She's been waiting all day to see you."  
Clint gives him another grateful smile.  
"Thanks, Steve." 

\----------

Bucky isn't sure what exactly causes the episode. It could be the fact that those goons are probably right now thinking of ways to murder him, it could be that he asked to come tonight, and is already spoiling things for Clint and Natasha, it could be that he hates feeling like he constantly needs to be rescued. It's probably because he thought, just maybe, the soft touches, and bright smiles, and interested conversation meant that Steve was possible boyfriend material.

He made the mistake of thinking any guy other than a raving lunatic would want him. He's damaged goods. He made the mistake of letting himself think tonight he could have a semblance of normalcy after so long. Let himself believe that he was in control of his emotions again.

He suddenly realizes how far he's walked. He is in a much quieter area of Stark's neighborhood. The houses still just as massive. It's calm. He almost forgot what calm felt like. He allows himself to take deep breaths. Once he is completely collected, he starts to make the walk back to the party.

He's pinned against a car before he can register what is happening. Rollins has his greasy hand covering his mouth. The rest of his weight holding Bucky in place.   
Ward steps forward, and strokes a hand down Bucky's face.  
"No ones here to help you now, you little bitch. Brock was an idiot, but he was the idiot who moved my product.   
(That confirmed Bucky's kingpin hunch.) Gonna have to make you pay for that."

 

Bucky registers the sound of a blade being flipped open. He prepares himself for what is about to come, and feels tears streaming down his face, then takes a second to apologize. Apologize to Clint for being so fucking stupid and wandering off by himself, and now his best friend is going to find his body, stabbed to death in the middle of the street.

Ward suddenly screams in agony, as his blade wielding arm is snapped, but is out cold when his head is slammed into the side of the same car Bucky is pinned against.  
Bucky takes the moment of confusion, and rams his knee into Rollins' stomach, and when the man tries to catch his breath, Bucky punches him hard in the face. He falls to the ground, barely conscious.

"Are you hurt!? Please tell me you're not hurt."  
He reels in his wild emotions and thoughts, to see once again his literal guardian angel tonight. Steve cups his face with both hands, and is begging Bucky to respond.  
"Steve?" He sounds so small.  
"It's alright. You're alright. I promise."  
Bucky collapses into the other man's arms. It feels even better the second time.  
He hears more footsteps approaching then. He reluctantly staggers out of Steve's grasp to immediately have Clint throw his arms around him.  
"Jesus Christ, Bucky. I was fucking scared to death."  
"I'm sorry. Clint, I'm so sorry."  
Sam is next. He squeezes Bucky so hard. Bucky will never tire of this feeling. Of people caring for him.  
He looks at Natasha.  
"I'm so sorry I ruined the party for you."  
She lets out a wet laugh and kisses him on his cheek.  
"This is actually one of the better ones."  
They all stand around together and wait for the officers to arrive on scene.

\----------

Steve is laying in bed later that night, Bucky safely delivered back home by the entire group. They had exchanged numbers, and Bucky had blushed so ridiculously big when Steve said he'd be around every day to make sure he was still doing alright. Steve thought it was fucking adorable.

He sends a quick text to Peggy.

'I met someone.'  
'Excellent! What is she like?'  
................

'He's a lot like you, actually.'  
'<3\. Good for you, Steve.'

\----------

A few weeks later, (after a very slow-burning courtship, and lots of teasing from their friends) Steve is sitting at the island in his kitchen, clad in another old t-shirt and sweats, when someone begins knocking on his door. He can't help the massive grin that explodes over his face when he sees Bucky standing there with a pizza and a stack of DVD's in his hands.

"I never truly repaid you for saving my life."  
Steve motions for him to come in.  
He's relieved to see he's not underdressed, as Bucky is wearing a sweatshirt and jogging pants, his hair tied back in that same sexy bun that Steve loves.  
Bucky places everything on the counter.  
As soon as he does this, Steve has him wrapped in a hug.  
It's just as amazing as Bucky remembered. Warm and safe and strong and gentle.  
"I'm really happy to see you."  
This is all so new to Steve. With Peggy, he was so sure of himself, so confident. Bucky makes him feel so young, makes this all feel so different, and so, so sweet.  
He lets Bucky go, just to drag him into the living room. They put in Godzilla first. They had been seeing each other constantly, and Bucky was appalled to learn that Steve had not yet seen this masterpiece. They keep a comfortable distance at first.

Bucky is really torn. He knows Steve has only ever dated women, but he's not yet placed a label on himself. Sometimes, the way he looks at him, touches and hugs him, makes Bucky think that Steve might have feelings for him. He is scared to death of getting his heart broken, though.

Steve is in a similar state of crisis. He wants to just tell Bucky how he feels already, but he is terrified that Bucky won't reciprocate his feelings, or that he simply is not ready to jump into another relationship yet.

After the third movie has started playing, (Lion King. "Everyone loves Disney movies Bucky." "Whatever, Steve.")  
Steve looks over to see Bucky so transfixed on the screen, his brow furrowed, a loose strand of hair falling onto his face, arms wrapped around his legs, knees pressed to his chest. He gains a sudden bout of courage, and clears his throat.  
"Bucky, can I.... Can I try something?"  
"Try what, Steve?"  
When Bucky turns to face him, Steve crashes their lips together. 

As Steve pulls back to look at the other man, his eyes slowly flutter open, and he is completely silent.  
Steve feels all his nerves and doubt creep back up inside of him for a moment, before Bucky makes a strangled noise, and chases after Steve's mouth again. 

The kiss is so soft and true, Bucky wants to cry. No one has ever made him feel like this. He was so used to being seen as a martyr by strangers, a damsel by himself, an object by his ex, that when Steve was kissing him this honest, he feels brand new.

Steve is breathless as he pulls Bucky into his chest.   
"God you are so beautiful, Bucky."  
Bucky lets the happy tears escape.   
"No one's ever called me beautiful before."  
He sounds so small and fragile.   
Steve clutches him even tighter to his chest, and kisses into his hair. He can get high off of the feeling of Bucky in his arms.  
"I feel like a teenager again. I've wanted to kiss you since that night at the party. You're so fucking amazing, Buck."  
Bucky believes him. For the first time in a long time, he feels beautiful, he feels safe, he feels like he's come home.  
"You make me want to be, Stevie."

**Author's Note:**

> *Starts crying* I just really love Peggy Carter.  
> She'd be tired of Steve and Bucky's shit and lock them in a closet until they kissed tbh.  
> Also, I cannot write anything without including Clintasha.  
> Sorry! (I'm totally not)


End file.
